


Heat-Addled Banter: The Fic

by brawltogethernow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Prompt Fic, could be the ship or just really good pals but this was for a ship prompt so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: Paris, a heat wave, and all physical contact being sticky hell.





	Heat-Addled Banter: The Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clairelutra (exosolarmoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/gifts).



> This was done for the [Ladynoir July](http://brawltogethernow.tumblr.com/tagged/LadynoirJuly2k17/chrono) prompt "Summer Nights".

When Adrien had imagined Ladybug cuddling up to him, this hadn’t been what he’d had in mind.

“Get off,” he said. Another thing he never would have predicted in this situation. “You’re _gross_.”

It was so hot. You could bake cookies in the air. Heat leeched from the roof they had stopped on. And he swore the Seine must have risen up and disseminated into the air, because there was no other way everything could be this _sticky._ Unless all the moisture in the air had come from his sweat. That sounded possible.

For the past three days, the famously temperate Mediterranean climate had shorted out, like it had never been. The only reason he was free to be Chat right now was because the outdoor photo shoot he would have been at had been called off early, a scant handful of photos in, because everyone was sweating too much to be photogenic. The girl whose job it was to stand still and adjust the light panel had looked ready to keel over the entire time, and when the photographer had called it quits she’d said, “Thank you, sir,” and then gently sunk to the ground on her knees, propping the panel over her head to block out the sun.

Then there had been the issue of coaxing Plagg out of the bottom of his bag after discovering his emergency cheese stash had _melted into goo_. He was going to have to burn that messenger bag.

“I can’t,” Ladybug groaned, her voice somewhat muffled on account of how she had collapsed herself against him and had her face on his shoulder, smooshed into the honeycomb-textured fabric. “It’s too hot. I melted and also, I’m dead.”

“You —”

“ _Dead,_ chaton.”

“My suit is black. You’re just going to make your problem worse.”

Periwinkle eyes peered up at him through her bangs. “Color is only a factor when the sun is hitting it,” she said. It was night. You’d think this would make it cooler, but no.

“Nuts,” Chat said. “You’re right.”

Ladybug’s hand raised, drunkenly — He was pretty sure she was exaggerating her heat stroke for effect, at this point — and poked him in the nose. “I know about fabrics,” she said with extreme gravity.

“…I believe you,” said Chat, slightly intimidated.

“This weather _sucks._ ”

“Yes.”

She sighed. She radiated heat like a furnace in the worst way. “It’s like. An El Niño.”

“I don’t think those happen here.”

“Well, if it’s an Akuma, Paris might be doomed,” she muttered. “I will keel over before I successfully chase someone across the city.”

“And here I thought you were already dead.”

Ladybug reached up to flick his nose in lieu of a snappy comeback, and then…kind of flopped. Like she was making a respectful nod to the idea of scraping herself off Chat, without actually making any effort to do so. “We should go conquer evil,” she said into his collarbone. She didn’t move.

Their suits made soggy suction sounds whenever she shifted her weight and changed where they were touching. He loved her, but this was _awful._

“I know we’re on patrol,” he started tentatively, “but…can we take a popsicle break?”

“And they say I’m the one who comes up with good ideas. Yes, please.”


End file.
